lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spenpiano
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Race page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 15:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Where from? I know you have worked a lot doing these movie characters but where did get those names from? Fandom (made up names) are NOT to be used here.--DarkLantern (talk) 02:17, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Are they from the Decipher cards game?--DarkLantern (talk) 22:01, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Can you provide the link to the website or websites that actually shows PROOF that these characters ARE from Decipher cards game? I like to hear from you soon.--DarkLantern (talk) 01:14, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Good, very good but references in the article are the rule here as well, so when you continue your work please write in the article your proof example: http://lotrtcgwiki.com/wiki/lotr03010 in Calaglin article.--DarkLantern (talk) 01:25, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, you did it right.--DarkLantern (talk) 01:34, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::You need to cite sources for these articles you created mainly the names. Remember the rules for citing sources. Mornok, Gartor, Gagraz, Nûshdrak, Burzin, Huzghâsh, Gashbuz, Uslak etc...., and it is Portrayal in adaptations not Biography here for non-canon characters.--DarkLantern (talk) 06:32, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Wait, Wait, Wait according to the Decipher card for the apparent Gartor, it does NOT say that is his name! Explain please, soon please. If this is a fandom name, then this article is nothing more then an article for a figurant and does NOT deserve to be an independent article, and will probably be added to a list of Decipher card unnamed characters or something.--DarkLantern (talk) 15:38, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Battle of the Five Armies *This will most likely be changed back. Or be prepared to justify it.--DarkLantern (talk) 19:39, December 17, 2014 (UTC) *Understood!--Spenpiano (talk) 19:50, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think I'm going to let you keep Battle of Five Armies because I took another look at the book and it was referred to as that, but please do not make any more moves like that to any major named article with a lot of history and work done to it unless you talk to the two active admins first. Why, because it could cause some major confusion and maybe dead links. Agree?--DarkLantern (talk) 23:34, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. Thanks for the tip.--Spenpiano (talk) 23:41, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Here it is what the books refer to it most. Show me proof of this. Do NOT change it until you prove it or if you don't have the book I will. Sorry, but it appears that book refers to it as Battle of the Pelennor Fields. You'll have to leave it as it is. Thanks the heads up though.--DarkLantern (talk) 23:57, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Man Flesh Uruk Hi, Who is Man Flesh Uruk? People often mistakenly confused him with Mauhúr. There was Uruk who answered Uglúk Question, saying: Man Flesh in theatrical version. Next to Fangorn, Uruk said That he is starving, he have same teeth as one who in theatrical version said: Man Flesh! But in Extended Version slightly different Uruk said that he smell Man Flesh. So which is Mauhúr? And Who is Man Flesh Uruk then, if Mauhúr is one who smell Man Flesh and who started argument which leads Uglúk kill Snaga. Please, Please, Please answer me. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 15:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC)) And who is Man Flesh Uruk Portrayed by Sala Baker according Credits? (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 20:07, September 26, 2015 (UTC)) But I not seen Lugdush in final cut. Who can say it for sure. Who confirmed that Lugdush ever appear in the movie? I don't mind that Lugdush probably never appeared in the movie. Only what I can't reconcile is that I don't know who is Man Flesh Uruk if Mauhúr is that one who smell Man Flesh and who was starving. I can't find contact to Sala Baker. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 20:21, September 26, 2015 (UTC)) Please answer me. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 20:32, September 26, 2015 (UTC))